DBx SEASON III: Mika Returna vs Vi
Mika Returna vs Vi.png|John1thousand Mika Returna vs Vi (ZackAttackX).png|ZackAttackX Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! The Hollow Night resurfaces again; this time, in the League of Legends universe. With nobody perceiving the Voids right, Licht Kreis' own Mika Returna shows off her physical force, offending Vi; a seasoned legend. Which giant gauntlet wearing Waifu will survive? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning The Hollow Night has emerged again. This time, in the world of League of Legends. Twisted Fate was unlucky to have Voids consume his Existence, otherwise known as the soul. Many Legends were trying to ward off the unreal black things, including Vi, who can't even punch their shadows. She too was about to be consumed by such abominations... ???: Rest in peace! ???: Eat my fist! Until Licht Kreis' Orie Valadier & Mika Returna came to save Vi's hide. But Vi quickly grew jealous of the two executioners' Void Killing Abilities. Vi: OI! How the heck did you break all laws of reality?! Orie: We just so happen to be In-Births. Mika-chan & I saved your life. Mika: Why won't you repay us? Vi: Aliens. Goddamned aliens are what you are! Are you even 0 to the decimal of infinite 0s then a 1?! Mika: I'm more human than you! Look at your tech! Vi: Don't goddamn even equalestimate my gauntlets. They're on par with yours, kid. Mika: Auu~! I'm NOT a kid! Orie: She's around Hyde's age, and technology doesn't work in the Hollow Night. You barely have any combat abilities to fight us. Vi: I was going for the damned kid with greaves that can't even be removed! SHE SHOULD BE SLEEPING!!! Mika: AUUUU~!!! I'm! NOT! A! ' ''KID!!!!! ' Now you're asking it! Orie: Mika-chan... Let me handle her. I can exploit weaknesses better than you... Mika: NO! I need to prove my worth in the Licht Kreis Executioner food chain! I REFUSE TO BE LOW RANKED!!! Vi: Just let the kid fight. I refuse to see another anime bitch with a rapier again. GET THE FUCK OUT, Rapier wielding jackass! Enshamed, Orie walked away, knowing Mika will lose. And yet, Mika seemed to be pumped up for battle. Vi prepared her fists as all red hell broke loose. The Fight 'HERE WE GOOO!!' '' Both clashed gauntlets right from the get go. Mika-chan thought she had the advantage of the Hollow Night, But Vi's Gauntlets seem to work just fine, surprising her. BUT, Vi easily went for the assault with her giant gauntlets. Mika-chan was overwhelmed by the mass amount of hits Vi was punishing at. She grabbed Vi, and it went ka-boom. As Vi went flying, Mika-chan flew at her like a missile, but was blocked by Vi. She then counterattacked by grasping the petite In-Birth, and did her best Potemkin impression, cracking bones in Mika-chan's body. As she got up, Mika-chan felt her back snap. She used her GRD Break to gain more meter. She used this to use Mika-chan Revolution, which broke through Vi's defenses, and was beaten senseless. With Vi on the ground, totaled, All Mika-chan had to do is lift and KABLAMO. She casually walked towards the near-dead Vi, and lifted her up effortlessly. But... Vi: Not... Losing to a... KID!!! Vi then punched Mika-chan in the face, disfiguring it. It was a rough fight, but it had to end with both using their ultimates... Before Mika could use Mika-chan Galaxy, Vi used Assault & Battery to break what's left of Mika-chan's genuine fighting spirit. By the end of the attack, Mika-chan had no will left. But before Vi could leave, Orie Valadier returned, automatically making Vi enraged. The two looked at each other as the fight was cut short... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: I got to play more League of LEGENDS! That was nuts! The winner is... VI! Next Time ???: The White Fang is not an organization for hire! We're a force of revolution! ???: Kagari. If you keep calling me that, I will murder you next! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights